Height gages having generally horizontally arranged base and a vertical column extending upwardly from the base and which are attached to a digital readout have been known and means carrying a probe have been vertically adjusted on the column by some anti-friction means such as ball bearings or the like. These are expensive to construct and have difficulties in use.